Twist of Fate
by Brooke93
Summary: Amazing, enough, Draco finds he has a twin sister. She is nothing like him though. she gets in to Gryffindor though. Oh, she is in 6th year. My sis typed this. I was lazy!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I have 70 cars, 20 homes for every occasion possible, and I have spent WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to much on my pet, which cost $99,999,999,999.99! NOT! Do you REALLY think I own the book series! I'm only 12 years old! (Yeesh!)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

He stared at the picture astonished. Draco Malfoy has a TWIN SISTER?

_This is a joke, RIGHT?_ Draco thought. His father had kept her away from him so she wouldn't ruin "Draco's plans."

His parent had lied to him for 15 and a half years. They had sent her to a muggle orphanage in Wales, and she had been adopted by and American family. He was supposed to meet her in a day, and his "sister" was going to learn to practice witchcraft in her sixth year as well.

Her parent had been visited by the Ministry soon after she had been adopted, meaning they knew. (DUH!) Professor McGonagall sent the owl when she was 11, but the owl had gotten struck by lighting over seas from a hurricane and went unnoticed. (A/N: Sorry owl lovers, but this is the authors secretary, (Otherwise known as her older sister!) and she said I could edit it. It was originally that the owl dropped in the Atlantic Ocean during a tropical storm, and it sank. So I asked one of best friends what would be funnier. She is watching me copy this down from my sister's note book and she is reading this notice and cracking up- KATHRYN STOP LAUGHING! Um… by the way I am being serious.)

Her name you ask? Bridgett Isabella Malfoy.


	2. I'm a what?

Chapter 2: I'm a… Sorry, did I just hear you correctly?

(Hey! This is BrookePotter's sister and typist, Chocohip2000, the one with the awesome typing skills! We both hope you liked the last chapter, despite the fact it was more of an introduction. BrookePotter also said to check out my fanfics, too. My name, Chocohip2000 is what you type in the search, 'okay?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A bit about her (adoptive) family…

Although her original last name was Malfoy, it was now legally Grier. The 16 year old Bridgett was currently going to Bradcliffe Academy for Girls, a boarding school like Hogwarts, except they were extremely picky and only students whose parents had ancestors that went since the early years of the school or had recommendations of other parents that were friends of other parents of the girl. Plus, it WASN'T A MAGIC SCHOOL!

Bridgett was living with her brother, Peter, who was a muggle, who also went to a boarding school. Her mother, Claire, was a fashion designer who was well known with Japan and England's 1st class citizens (she was getting to get popular the rest of Europe to, a Greek member of their government, but chose to live in the USA. Her father, Cedric, was the 15th richest man on Earth. (He invented a cell phone that could also download songs and receive television and radio studio transmissions.)

Bridgett was the luckiest girl on the earth. She didn't have a care in the world. Or so she thought…

Ruler

"Okay, calm down Morgan! Just because your little brother flushed your lucky soccer cleats down the toilet- STOP CRYING! It's going to be OKAY! You can get another- okay, so you can't, but you can buy lucky… socks? …. Okay, maybe the plumber can come and fish them out…. Yeah, I'll come over later and beat the heck out of him for you."

Just then, Bridgett's parents walked in depressed expressions on their face.

"Uh… Morgan… I really want to help, but I gotta go. Bye." Bridgett hung up the phone.

"Did someone die?" Bridgett asked sadly. Then her face lit up. "Was it Peter!" Then she started doing a freaky dance singing "Joy to the world, Peter in gone. Despite the fact thathehadnolifetobeginwi-i-i-i-i-ith!"

"NO ONE DIED!" They screamed. Claire had tears in her eyes.

"Oh." She said. "Then…what is it?"

Claire made a sound that sounded like something between a sob and the word "Here" and handed her a letter.

Bridgett read the note then looked up. "Accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? HA! This is a joke…" Her parents looked even more depressed to see the bright girl they considered to be their own daughter realize the truth.

"…Right…?" Bridgett squeaked. "I know you guys told me I had a strange history, but are it THIS strange?"

They both explained it to her, well, Cedric did anyway. Claire was wailing so loudly that Bridgett's tabby cat, Faith, tried to hide in her book bag, but it was too small, so she got stuck and her flailing legs were poking out.

"Meoooooooooooowwwww!" The cat cried for help.

It took Bridgett 10 minutes to pull her out, then 30 minutes to finally realize what was going to happen.

"I won't be able to ever see you guys again, am I?"

"The Ministry decided since you would be going to the school later that everyone else, you will after you graduate."

_Okay, that's not TOO bad. At least I get to see them again. _Bridgett thought hopefully.

"And… do I have to live with my real family?"

"You're going to live a family that has 2 Hogwarts students that live with…non- magical citizens most of their holidays, so you'll be able to correspond with people who know about your interests."

"Would that be my real family?"

"No."

"Oh. Are they relatives of my family?"

"No."

"Are they family FRIENDS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fine." Bridgett murmured. Then she burst out into tears. Her mother and Bridgett held on to each other and cried for hours. Even Faith the cat began to meow as if she was wailing.

"Need… alone time!" she sobbed like a little 2 year old. Her parent left and closed the door behind them. Bridgett let out a shriek of anger that chased the perching birds around the house, neighborhood, town, county, state; country even into the sky then smothered the rest of the screams with a pillow over her mouth.

One hour later…

"So… they told ya, eh?" Peter asked as Bridgett trudged down the stairs.

"Is this a punishment for riding your mountain bike and accidentally riding it in the lake when I was 5?"

"No, think of it as time taking you by the wrist and directing you where to go." Peter told her patting her on the head. "You've been free; fate's just letting you know that you can't be acting like a muggle when you're really a witch. But you're still you. This whole witch craft and wizardry thing doesn't define you. it's gonna be- Hey wait… YOU RAN MY BIKE IN THE LAKE? You said you chased a burglar trying to get it back but he cold-heartedly threw it in the lake!"

"First of all, don't think you have all the confidence in the world! Because, if you mock me, I swear, once I learn magic, I will turn you into THE BABOON YOU WERE MEANT TO BE!" Bridgett shrieked, and then snickered.

"I wasn't mocking you. I've known since those Ministry people came when you were at camp. I was trying to make you feel better…" Peter sighed. Bridgett was nearly blown away. Peter and Bridgett would fight 24/7. Bridgett was impressed he was actually being…nice.

Peter pretended to get angry. "Oh, and I don't want to be a baboon with A BIG PURPLE BUTT!" He screamed just as their parent walked in.

Cedric looked at Bridgett.

"Bridgett, please keep the pigment of Peter's derry air the same from when he was born." Cedric winked at her. "This would be pink."

"Fine!"

"We have to go the airport." Claire sniffled. "MY BABY IS LEAVING US FOREVER!"

"For a year, Mom."

"A YEAR!" she wailed and fell in Bridgett's arms.

"There, there." Bridgett said, laughing and crying at the same time.

"By the way, you get to bring Faith."

"REALLY!" Bridgett asked happily.

"The school allows pets."

"YAY!"

"Go pack." Her father said.

Bridgett ran up stairs and began packing, thinking about what Peter said.

_He's right. _She thought. I should _think of it as time taking me by the wrist and directing me where to go. I have been free; fate's just letting you know that I can't be acting like a muggle when I'm really a witch. But I'm still me. This whole witch craft and wizardry thing doesn't define me. I've always thought of myself as being the luckiest girl on earth. I know who I am, but…_

Bridgett smiled.

_I can't let this let me think differently of myself. Actually, everyone needs to know that, when anything path turning happens to them._

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: And we all do now, Bridgett.


	3. Meeting New People and Seeing New Places

Chapter 3: Meeting New People and Seeing New Places

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: My sister and I STILL do not own Harry Potter. Oh, and about the owl and the cat from the last 2 chapters, more stuff like that will happen. But no real animals were hurt in the making of this story. And check out Chocohip2000's stories! (My Stories)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bridgett had knocked on the door of the freakishly built house door and waited for someone to open the door. Instead of someone opening it and greeting her, she heard screams from the house.

"Get the door!"

"Who wants to answer the door to a Malfoy!"

"She doesn't even know her family! Not her REAL one, anyway."

"It's still a no."

"ANSWER IT OR I"LL TURN YOU INTO A BABOON!"

"Fine!"

A boy with messy, red hair and freckles that looked like he was 16 or so answered the door.

"You must be Bridgett. I'm Ron." He said

"Hi!" she said, not knowing what else to say.

"You're Malfoy's sister?"

Bridgett, still not knowing what else to say, squeaked, "Um… no, not really."

"'Not Really'?"

"I was raised a Grier, so that's what I refer to myself as. Bridgett Isabella Grier."

Ron smiled a bit. "Then come on in!" Bridgett heard him whisper "Because you're not a Malfoy."

"Heard that!" she blurt out.

Bridgett followed Ron into a cozy family room with lots of people staring at her.

"Um… Hi!" Bridgett felt very weak. All these people thought she was a Malfoy, and that must've meant they absolutely hated her. Bridgett looked around and was a short, plump woman, a tall red haired man with glasses, a girl with red hair, a black haired boy with a scar on his forehead of a lightening bolt, and a brown haired girl.

"Let me introduce you!" The plump woman stood up.

"No, need." She said, then froze _I NEED TO KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE! BRIDGETT YOU IDIOT! _She thought, so she covered it up with "My adoptive parent told me all of your names!" _PHEW!_

"Well, you don't know who is who!" The woman said happily. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, this is Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny!' she said their names as she pointed at them.

"Um… Hi!" she said stupidly. _You idiot, you already said that. _"Yeah, wait one sec, ok?" Bridgett said quickly turned around and grabbed her cell out of her bag. She dialed Morgan's number. "_Hey, you've reached my cell; I'm unavailable right now there's a beep coming up! If you know what to do with it, do your thing and I get back to you, okay? Later!"_ _BEEP! _

"Hi, uh… Morgan, Listen, I think I might be having a really bad dream. If I'm not, call my parents and ask them what going on… mention Hogwarts, but that's all I'm going to say! If my parent say I won't see you for a long time, I hate it too, but it's true! Okay… Ask them if you can call me back too… This is Bridgett… Sorry I can't help you with you're cleats either! Um… Bye?"

She hung up and turned around. Everyone had a freakish look as if they were thinking "What a freak!" The only ones not staring were Faith and Crookshanks, who were playing

Bridgett was paralyzed. "Um…"

WHAM!

An owl had slammed into the window and fall to the ground.

"He always does that!" Ron muttered and walked to the window to grab the letters.

As Ron went through the letters, he called out: "To Ginny from Luna, Hermione got one from her parents, the book lists are for everyone…"

Bridgett zoned out and stood there, staring at the freaky clock.

"Bridgett, here's one to you." Ron handed her a letter, not looking to happy about it.

Bridgett looked at the return address and her heart began to race.

_The Malfoys_

Bridgett ripped it open and began reading it to herself.

_**Dear Bridgett,**_

_**We have never been so happy that our daughter is coming back to us. We wish you a happy year at Hogwarts before you return to us for the rest of your life.**_

_Yeah right, that's the last thing I am going to do!_ She thought shrilly and continued reading.

_**We have missed you terribly**_

_SUUUUUUUURE! Then why did you send me away!_

**_May we tell that we regret you having to stay at the Weasleys, whom we despise? The Weasley family has been a disgrace to the wizard world in our eyes. We are devastated that we could not bring you back to us this holiday. We wonder why the headmaster put you in Gryffindor, because we know better that our family members belong in Slytherin. This is also sad because you cannot get to know your twin brother better, because you will be separated most of the time._**

_**We look forward to seeing you soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**The Malfoys **_

**_Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius_**

"Ok, I have a feeling I am not going to like my family!" Brooke said accidentally out loud. Everyone then looked at her.

"Uh, heh heh, sorry." She said and grabbed Faith who was…well I guess playing…with Crookshanks.

"So, you want to play my fav game? Slap Jack?" Bridgett asked and everyone agreed.

Ron and Bridgett played first and she got him every time, he jumped a lot. Everyone got a turn and it soon got late. They went on their way upstairs to get ready for bed. "I didn't know someone could jump that much!" Hermoine squealed.

"Yeah…ok…I am just going to get on my laptop to check my mail!" Bridgett said. She went to her bag and began checking her email.

"AMAZING! What can it do?" Ginny asked looking over her shoulder.

"Well, right now I'm talking to Hannah and Rachal about a girl who doesn't know about personal space issues." She joked

"Is it Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It's YOU, Ginny." Hermione giggled.

Ginny's face turned a bit red in embarrassment. Then she got a clueless look on her face.

"Hermione, where's Crookshanks?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, probably chasing a bunch of gnomes, butterflies, or lightening bugs." She said looking outside, noticing how dark it was getting.

"Yeah, Faith is probably, too." Bridgett said going back to her computer, typing in, and then stopped.

"Um, guys?" she turned to them "Who was the dude with the scar."

"Harry Potter." They both said at the same time.

"Hmmm…" she turned back to her laptop and typed in the Harry Potter website then screamed.

"WHAT?" they screamed.

"Nothing!" she closed the window to the site and began IMing her friends, while checking She then said good bye to her friends and left.

"So, I going to bed! I am sooo tired. Good night!' Bridgett climbed up the bed to her bunk and flopped in her bed to sleep. Ginny and Hermoine did the same.

Bridgett waited an hour until everyone was asleep, then she began writing an email to her parents. The parents she KNEW.

_**Dear Mom, Dad, and Peter,**_

**_I'm emailing you to let you know I'm okay. I already made two new friends and I heard from my real parents. I love you guys a lot and I will see you soon, okay?_** **_PLEASE let me know if you can or can't even speak to me._**

_**Love you, **_

**_Bridgett_**

(Omega, another chapter, wowowowow! I can't believe it!)


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: My sister and I own the stuff in our room, the stuff our friends are borrowing from us, the lost stuff in the car that used to belong to us, and we own _copies_ of some Harry Potter books, but we do NOT own any Harry Potter characters. Oh, once I wanted to own a Harry Potter DOLL, but I STILL do not own any characters! Is that understood? GOOOOOOOOOD! Now, on with the show- I MEAN STORY! And check out the stories by Chocohip2000, okay?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 4: Meeting the Malfoy (twin)

Draco walked down the train aisle trying to hold himself the way he usually did: Perfect, confident, and in the eyes of others, annoying. This time, he was sulking, and self-conscious. He hadn't seen any sign of Bridgett. He felt sad, angry, worried, happy… how did he feel? The whole time when ever he heard a female voice, he turned his head, trying to pretend he was doing so because he was bored. But instead, he jerked his head as if it were You-Know-Who chasing him, trying to murder him.

Draco saw his arch enemy in a compartment window and smiled. _Potter. _He smiled and waltzed into the compartment.

"Hello, Potty, Weasel, Bridgett." Draco froze. "BRIDGETT?"

"Have we met?" Bridgett asked clueless, because she hadn't seen a picture of Draco.

"I'm… Draco Malfoy."

Bridgett felt confused, then dizzy, then weak, then confused AND dizzy AND weak. Then…

THUD

…she fainted.

"Um… uh… okay…" Harry stared at the unconscious Bridgett. She was blue in the face and her tongue had lolled out of her mouth, pushing her wad of gum out on to the floor.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione said randomly. Ron and Hermione would be in the prefect compartment, but they got permission to hang out with their friends this year.

"Wake her up!" Draco said as if he knew everything. He bent down next to her and slapped her couple of times in the face. Bridgett shot up and looked at Draco.

"You- you- you-You're my b-b-b-brother." She panicked.

"Oh, stop acting like Professor Quirrell!" Draco said annoyed.

"Uh…who?" She said. "And, ouch!" Bridgett looked over at Faith. "Hey, Faith, this boy-." She pointed at Draco "-Has a little mouse in his pocket. If you can get, you get to eat it." Faith pounced on the boys head and began scratching him up to force him to hand over the "mouse".

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIYYY!" he screamed and threw the overly fluffed up feline in Bridgett's arms.

"HEY! You don't have to be so violent!" She screamed and held Faith close. "Did that mean, pale, ugly man scare you, my beautiful, cutie pie princess?" Bridgett babied the cat. Faith snuggled close to Bridgett then gave a hateful cat look.

Draco could have _sworn_ he saw the cat stick her feline tongue out at him in a taunting way. Draco almost expected the cat to say "Na na, na, na, na, NAH!" in a sing song voice.

"Okay, you might be my brother, but I DO NOT want **_ANYTHING _**to do with you." Bridgett snapped at him. "Even if you are my brother."

"Why…?" Draco blurted out.

"Let's just say that this very moment and the letter your parents sent me didn't make me like you that much." Bridgett said bluntly and literally kicked him out of the compartment and slammed the door. HARD. (Then she bolted it.)

"Isn't that mean?" Harry asked Bridgett.

"DUH!" Ron muttered. Hermione stepped on his foot, causing Ron SO much pain that he howled in pain. LOUDLY!

"What ever! Bridgett sat down and looked out the window. "I hate him! He is such a faggot! God, why does he have to be my brother?"

"Anyway, can we just get to school, and have nothing to do with Malfoy!" Hermoine said quickly."

'I am actually related to that dude, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!'

(So, did you like it? Probably not, but wut eva! Gimme reviews! Quickly!)


End file.
